


On Behalf

by Honey_Cumm



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cumm/pseuds/Honey_Cumm
Summary: “Franken Stein, you are charged on, or about the twentieth day of April, in the year ----, you did unlawfully kidnap Maka Albarn in the outskirts of Death City with the intent to cause her to be confined, imprisoned and assaulted against her will contrary to the section 260(2.3)(c) of the Criminal Code of Death City. Having heard of the charge, how do you plead?”A smile tugged at his lips.“Not Guilty.”





	On Behalf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please excuse any OOC-ness! Also, this fic deals with problematic subject matter so please don't read this if you're not cool with any of the tags!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be!

**The Supreme Court of Death City**

 

**Between**

 

**Death City**

 

**And**

 

**Franken Stein**

 

**Accused**

  
  


“Order in the court, the Honorable Minister Justice Cleavemel presiding.” the clerk’s voice rang.

 

The courtroom shuffled about as Minister Cleavemel entered the room, walking regally to the black marble bailiff.

 

“You may be seated.” His voice booms. Everyone shuffles into their seats.

 

“The case of Death City versus Frank Stein, my Lord.”

 

“Thank you, are all parties present?” The Judge asked. 

 

The crown stood up form his seat “Yes, my Lord. I am Quincy Rattle and I’m acting on behalf of the crown in this matter.” Quincy sat down, he was a rather portly fellow and his chair squeaked and cried as he sat.

 

“My Lord, I am Emma Standing and I am acting on the behalf of the accused, Franken Stein in this matter,” Emma said, her face was pointed and her lips drawn a tight line as she sat down. Being a defence lawyer she was used to dealing with cases of accused criminals but the man who sat beside her radiated sick energy that made her skin crawl and her back tingle.

 

“Thank you. Franken Stein, please rise to hear the charge.”

 

Stein had stood up, his feet and arms shackled with heavy grey chains, he wore an off white jumpsuit. He looked up to the clerk, meeting his gaze and he could feel the quivering soul of the mousy man as their eyes locked.

 

“Franken Stein, you are charged on, or about the twentieth day of April, in the year ----, you did unlawfully kidnap Maka Albarn in the outskirts of Death City with the intent to cause her to be confined, imprisoned and assaulted against her will contrary to the section 260(2.3)(c) of the  _ Criminal Code of Death City _ . Having heard of the charge, how do you plead?” The clerk read from his typewriter, his uneasy easing glancing down to avoid Stein’s intense gaze.

 

Stein swallowed the saliva that began to form in his mouth as the clerk listed his charges.

 

_ Kidnapping. Imprisonment. Assault. _

 

A smile tugged at his lips. 

 

“Not Guilty.” 

 

\------

 

A break was called two hours into the court session. Spirit Albarn had an outburst while the accused was in the stand, describing the events of the 6-month captivity of his daughter, Maka Albarn. 

 

Stein sat alone in the room behind the courtroom, a cup of lukewarm water had been placed in front of him. His eyes were closed, his stubble had begun to grow in and the bags under his eyes deepened with the passing days of his imprisonment. 

 

The door opened and Ms.Standing waltz in the room, a stack of files under her arm. She sat down across from Stein. 

 

“You know you’re just riling them up if you keep doing that, this session will never be over.” She said sternly, looking at the man who hung his head, not in shame but in contentment.

 

“They asked  _ ‘ _ The evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth,  _ so help me God’ _ . And that’s what I gave them.” Stein opened his eyes, his green eyes seemed empty and his gaze bore holes into Ms Standing.

 

“The court does want to hear what happened, but you don’t need to add in your own personal details and feelings.” She said back, her grip on her files tightened. The way Stein spoke about the events that had happened was nauseating. In all the cases she worked with, none of them has had a criminal be so engrossed with their crimes that they described how their victim's  _ urine  _ and  _ stomach mucus _ tasted.

 

“Fine, fine,” Stein said, holding his hands up in defence, the chain shackles clinging together. “I do have one question for you, where is Maka. Shouldn’t she be testifying against me?” He asked. The crown had called upon the witnesses, and Maka herself but he hadn’t seen her with them at their table. He had remembered when the break started and he was being ushered away to the back room, he had seen a man come from the pews and whispered something in Mr Quincy’s ear. 

“Yes, she was supposed to be here and testify but she called last minute to change her decision. She has decided to not testify against you.” Emma said, the tone in her voice made her sound like she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Oh, is that it,” Stein said in almost a whisper. He sat back into his chair.

 

_ Good girl. _

_ \---- _

Maka sat up in her hospital bed, the window was open and it carried in a cool breeze that ruffled her long hair softly. Her hair was down, it had been since she was admitted a week ago, she wore a pale blue hospital gown that was thin and it provided her petite body with no warmth. Besides from her gown, she could feel she had socks on underneath the four layers of blankets that weighed down on her lap. She looked down at her arms, two large gauze bandages were placed on both of her arms, she remembered they were from when she scratched her forearms open in her sleep when she had night terror of the day she was found.

__

She blinked her eyes firmly, her head was heavy from the medicine they gave her and her mind felt a dull ache as she remembered the day. 

__

She leaned back against her bed, it was tilted up to give her support, she didn’t like laying down because it made her head pound. She looked over to the window, the trees were shaking gently in the wind and she could hear small voices of the other patient outside, getting their sunshine and playtime in. 

__

She remembered the trail was today, how could she forget? It’s all her Papa had been talking about. 

__

_ “Don’t worry Maka, Papa and Lord Death will take him down.” Spirit huffed, he had held Maka close to his chest and Maka could hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne. Her mother, Maggie, sat beside her bed. “My poor baby,” she whispered, her cheeks were wet and wiped her tears with the palms of her hand. _

__

Maka felt a pang in her chest. She wanted to go to the trail, but she remembered they wanted her to testify against Stein. How could they think she would do that? She would never, never in her lifetime would she do something to hurt Stein like that. She exhaled harshly through her nose, the pain grew larger as she felt her eyes prick with tears. She just wanted to see him again. 

__

_ Maybe by some miracle, they’ll let him go. And I can go see him, and we can continue our research.  _

__

She smiled and blinked away her tears. 

__

Spirit had told her he didn’t know when they would be back, the trail started in the morning around 9 am. It was 11 am now, Maka hoped it wouldn’t take too long. She wanted to hear how it went.

__

They had been so distraught when she had she wouldn’t testify against him.

__

_ “Maka, do you realize what you’re saying? If you don’t testify against him there’s a greater chance he won’t be charged.” One of the lawyers said, leaning over her while she sat in her wheelchair.  _

__

_ “I know,” Maka said, her brows furrowing. “I refuse.” _

__

_ The lawyers sighed and sat back in chairs, they knew her parents would be devastated, or maybe they’ll chalk it up to her being too scared of Frankenstein to be in the same room of him. _

__

_ Maka huffed, she hated this, why is this such a big deal? She already told them what happened, and that she wasn’t in any danger. Sure Stein might have experimented on her, among other things, but she had agreed on it in a way. Stein made it sound like she was in control, that she wanted it, and she did!  _

__

_ “Can I go now? I already told you guys everything.” She said, pouting and drumming her fingers on the armrests of her wheelchair. Her legs had been weak, she remembered when she fell and hurt her legs. They said Stein had pushed her down during her stay with him. But that was crazy, Maka remembers how it happened. She went to the basement of Stein’s lab during the last few days of her stay, and she slipped and tumbled down the stairs. Luckily, Stein was right behind her and rushed to her aid. _

__

_ She smiled to herself, remembering how careful he was with her after that, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back up the stairs. He had tended to the bruises and the sprains, whispering how sorry he was, like it was his fault.  _

__

_ “Yeah, sure. Your parents are outside. Thank you again, Maka, I know this is hard.” The other lawyer had told her, her soft face held a pitying expression like Maka was some hurt puppy.  _

__

_ Maka wheeled herself out of the hospitals private visiting room, the door held open by the male lawyer.  _

__

_ “We can use her recorded testimony, from the day we got her back. That details everything, you’ll have to give it a listen today, it’s really something.” The female lawyer quipped as soon as the door closed. _

__

_ “Yeah, I guess,” The male lawyer sat down and let out a long sigh. “Geez, whatever the fuck that psycho did; it really fucked up that kid’s head. Major case of Stockholm Syndrome right there.” He shook his head. _

__

  
  
  
  



End file.
